


Alive

by Anoncheyenne



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoncheyenne/pseuds/Anoncheyenne





	Alive

Alive

01

Noctis办了一个社团，只招死人。

“注意了！是死人，我们不收半死不活的。这个世界是有阶级的！”

他的朋友透过喇叭义正严辞地说。

没救了，死人也搞歧视。

 

02

招新第一天Noctis问对面的人。

“你是什么时候死的？”

对面的人装着思考了几秒，告诉Noctis。

“在看到你的时候。”

Noctis把手里记录的纸揉成一坨直接扔到了他脸上。

-我们收死人，不收精神病患者。不要侮辱我的事业。

“我以为...贴这个海报的人要的就是我这样的。”

“不，你不行。我不收。”

-为什么？

Noctis站起来，里里外外把他看了个遍。

“你不符合我的审美。还有，你太高了。”

身为权力者的好处在于，你可以把你看不顺眼的人都捡出去，然后退货的报告上这么写：不符合我团的发展理念。

 

03

Noctis要求社员们要每天讲一个关于自己怎么死的故事。

有个人举手，他要提问。

“社长，人只能死一次，我怎么能每天讲一个故事呢？”

Noctis把手里的稿纸包住了自己的脸。从手指在纸张上抠出的皱痕，我们可以合理分析一下社长此刻的心情。

很尴尬。

语言博大精深。你不要看我只写了三个字，贵不在多，在精。  
提问的社员也很尴尬。剩下的人都在用眼神谴责他的冒失。

“你跟社长谈什么逻辑！你以为带着脑子的人会坐在这里吗！你来这里的原因不就是围观社长的可爱吗！”

社员们又彼此交换了一个眼神，其中一个又像想到什么，吃惊地瞪着仍然被搅得坐立不安的冒失鬼。

“难道-难道你真的是个死人？！”

瞪大的眼珠觉得自己发现了不得了的秘密。所有人都偷偷摸摸地捏捏自己的手臂，捶捶自己的腿。然后同时放心地舒出一口气。

Noctis移开几厘米挡住脸的纸张，看着社员们的小动作，悄悄被过手挠了挠自己的背。

 

04

学期过半全校都知道有个人每天会堵在Noctis班级的门口。

他太显眼了。你去问知不知道有个叫Ardyn的，不要担心没人知道，差别在于你到底会在哪里找到他。

Ardyn昨天晚上仔细研究了同桌塞给他的电视剧，信心满满拉开了Noctis班级的门。

他回忆了一下，用手指把头发都梳到脑后，右胳膊枕着门板，张开虎口抵住额头，头要微微向下偏出一个正好的角度，让自己下颚的弧度在阴影里若隐若现，营造出忧郁的美感。声音要保持在能让人找你要电话号码，接着在深夜打一个匿名电话，咦咦哦哦整晚的状态。

“Noctis，要不要和我一起回家？”

洋葱头的镜片一反光，Ardyn就知道大事不好。

“Noctis？他今天请假。”

哎？昨晚的电视剧没有告诉Ardyn怎么处理你要约喜欢的人回家结果他请假了这个问题。

 

05

Ardyn骑着自行车停到了Noctis门口，他翻窗户进去。

-等等等，为什么你要翻窗户进去？

“因为，请假不就是不希望别人看见自己吗？按门铃什么的不是肯定会被拒绝吗？”

Ardyn的理由是用来说服自己的而不是获得认同。他二话不说拉起Noctis卧室的窗户，踏上第一只脚就被书打了。这导致他不得不先关好窗户，弯腰把书先捡起来，再去打开窗户。

Noctis站在床边，双手压住窗户，Ardyn双手也搭上窗户。这面玻璃成了他们暂时的战场，战况激烈以至于窗户在两人手中纹丝不动，他们都在等对方先放弃。

打破僵局全在Ardyn瞬间做出的决定。

他把整张脸压在了玻璃上，哼哧哼哧往外吐着气。Ardyn的脸像用磨具煎出的鸡蛋-不好吃的那种。

Noctis忍不住笑脱开了手，Ardyn抓紧这一秒迅速打开了窗户，白色的校服衬衫的一角溜出了皮带的束缚，落在灰色的长裤上。他的投下的影子的抓住了错愕的Noctis，Noctis忘记了后退，仰视翻窗而入的不速之客。是少年张扬才有余地顶着不法入侵，笑得正义褪色。

街道上刚下班的人路过按响车铃。

“铃铃”，“铃铃”，“铃铃”。

是不是爱情今夜拜访？

 

06

所有人对站在Noctis身后的Ardyn表现出了露骨的兴趣，这份兴趣让他们觉得社长的可爱减少了百分之零点一。

“今天我们来谈谈死亡。”Noctis提醒他的社员们不要分心。

“社长！”社员A举手了，他要问一个他忍了很久的问题。

“你是什么时候死的？”

Noctis几乎从没有谈起过他自己。社员不觉得Noctis的行为是哗众取宠，他们想这个社团或许等于一首诗里的隐喻，但是只有诗人自己可以注解。

-心理学上认为，一部分受过创伤的人都会以为自己已经死了。

Noctis抛出医生说过的话，叙述的时候加上引号。它不来自我的亲身经历。

Ardyn的手握成拳头放在Noctis背后摊开的手掌上。Noctis并起手指拍打它坚硬的外壳。Ardyn松开他紧实的拳头，漏出可供Noctis入侵的缝隙，将插进的手指锁进温暖的空间。

你在这里吗？

 

07

找一个伤风败俗的反义词。

“嗯？及时行乐？”

 

Noctis趴在学校图书室的书架上，他对着的书的作者叫做亚里士多德。

亚里士多德的问题是：一个人如何度过他的一生？请从哲学，科学，宗教和艺术里寻找答案。

性是归为哲学还是艺术？Noctis飞快组织着他的答案，但是他发现这无法解决他现在面临的问题。

他认为问题要改一改，改为：一个人如何度过他的第一次？请理论结合实践作答。

Ardyn告诉他，你看我们买一管润滑剂，就跟锈了的锁里供油一样，我在里面抹一抹，“砰！”钥匙就插进去了。

Ardyn用了“砰！”这个拟声词，Noctis的屁股有些隐隐作痛，他以为这更适合用来形容火箭的升空发射而不是人类的娱乐活动。

Noctis也不知道他们是如何由清理书架发展为“把裤子脱了，我带了一管润滑剂。”

Ardyn尝试着咬开盖子，结果是他的嘴顺着盖子转了一圈。Noctis翘着腿坐在椅子上，他祈祷Ardyn会花一整天在如何用嘴打开盖子上，这样他可以一边嘲笑他一边耸耸肩假装遗憾无限期延长他们的做爱。

 

Noctis给伤风败俗选的反义词是：事与愿违。

他被安置在书架上，Ardyn不留情地踢开他的双脚，透过内裤试探隐藏的小洞，Noctis足尖立起刮着脚下的鞋面。他想幸好手下的是木板，如果换成泥板，按上的指印必定要暴露他来过的痕迹。

Ardyn脱下Noctis的内裤，手指沾上润滑液摸进生涩的后穴，观察着每一次Noctis的反应，他尽可能地温柔，Noctis却更加紧张。Ardyn难以再向前一步，他就问Noctis你想不想听个笑话？

“你知道为什么爱斯基摩人不管怎么饿都不会吃企鹅吗？”

“……..”

“因为企鹅住在南极。”

 

Ardyn说，Noctis你不能就这样把我的手指夹上一天。

 

第一次的前戏非常糟糕，Ardyn挤完了几乎一管的润滑液才终于领会了柔软的含义。他掏出阴茎要往里放之前，用手指比划了洞口的大小，他如果跟Noctis说，我害怕，他是不是就要当一辈子处男了？

Noctis的屁股像两片刚出炉松软的蛋糕，他用力揉了几把，Noctis哼了哼几声证明他没睡着，Ardyn才放心地缓缓把自己推了进去。舒服让他条件反射般地想加快速度。

Noctis反抗得很坚决。原因很简单：我不高兴你凭什么高兴？他不顾会伤害到自己奋力地想扭转身体，Ardyn借着力量上的优势固定他不让他乱动，Noctis抖动得更加厉害，过程里Ardyn再也不敢抽动在他体内的东西。

Ardyn的鼻尖蹭蹭Noctis耳背，他问Noctis-

“你要不要再听一个笑话？关于北极熊的？”

 

Noctis想招新不收他一定是他人生里最正确的选择。

 

08

做爱的结果是他们互相撸着对方的阴茎射了一手。

Noctis放到嘴里舔了舔难吃得让他五官变了形。

Ardyn忽然伸手揉捏起Noctis的耳垂，耳垂痒得如同再一次的询问。

Noctis红着脸觉得也不是不可以再给Ardyn一次机会，他正要开口，Ardyn先说话了。

“是不是很痒？”Ardyn问。

点头。

“蚊子刚才在这咬了一个包。”

 

Ardyn推着他的自行车一个人晃晃悠悠地转到Noctis的家门口，望了望，按着铃弯弯扭扭地骑走。

薛定谔的蚊子，口是心非的人。

 

我们是不是还没接过吻？

 

09

让接吻翻开你手肘撞开的第一本书。

翻到某页某章某节某段某行，它刚好印着第二学期招新海报的标语：

“死亡的瞬间过去如同走马灯般回放；而当你准备好开始一段新的生命，未来又像抛上天空的纸飞机，飞往世界的尽头。”


End file.
